


Подарки ведьм

by Melis_Ash



Category: Caraibi | Pirates: Blood Brothers
Genre: AU, Fantasy, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждое полнолуние Ливия танцует с ведьмами у костра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарки ведьм

Каждое полнолуние Ливия танцует с ведьмами у костра. Танцует до стёртых ног и сбитого дыхания, мечтая высвободиться из мёртвой хватки партнёрш по танцу — как бы она ни вырывалась, её крепко держат за запястья, вовлекая в безумный хоровод

— Кто вы? — кричит она, задыхаясь. 

В ответ раздается безумный смех. Старуха, которая главная у них, такая тощая, что кажется, торчащие ключицы вот-вот прорвут кожу, скалится, демонстрируя чёрные дырки между жёлтыми зубами. Толстуха, толстощёкая, всегда раскрасневшаяся, с вываливающейся из непомерного выреза грудью хихикает. Облизывает толстым языком губы. Не смеётся только самая молодая, та, которая вообще не открывает рта. На вид ей то ли скверные тридцать, то ли еще неплохие сорок, у неё изжелта бледная кожа и тёмные волосы, которые спадают длинными прядями вдоль запавших щёк. Она то ли больна, то ли худа так, что, кажется нездоровой, и вечно сверлит Ливию тяжёлым мрачным взглядом. «Что уставилась, шрамов никогда не видала?»

— Что вам от меня надо? — Ливия пытается вывернуть руку из мёртвой хватки, брыкается, но её тащат дальше, прочь от отбрасываемого языками пламени света, от исходящего от него тепла, в холод ночи, разгоняемый только адской пляской. Ведьмы высоко вскидывают ноги, демонстрируя нижние юбки — у старухи они грязно-жёлтые, словно она сто лет уже их не стирала — издают полные жуткого веселья визги, прихохатывают, подвывают. Только самая младшая — да она лет на двадцать старше Ливии, не меньше! — молчит, и продолжает пялиться, жадно, как голодный зверь. «Немая она, что ли?»

— Вы, мерзкие твари, я сделаю так, что вас на костре спалят! — обещает Ливия, спотыкаясь на очередном пригорке. Костер затерялся где-то вдалеке, хоровод превратился в змейку, извивающуюся пьяно между деревьями, верхние ветви которых лижут лучи рассвета. Самая молодая оборачивается к ней, в строгом рисунке её лица возникает что-то, какая-то мысль, нарушающая его мрачную гармонию. «Она мне что-то сейчас скажет», — думает Ливия. И просыпается.

Слава богу, это всего лишь сны.

***

Снег делает ночь светлее, забивается в туфли, холодный воздух заставляет стучать зубами. Другой костер, другое время и место, полная луна в небе и те же ведьмы.

— Что вам надо от меня? — это просто сон, но пока он не кончился, Ливия не может перестать верить в его реальность, даже зная, что наступит рассвет.

— Ты сама нас позвала, разве не помнишь? — глумливо хихикает толстуха. Ей, небось, уже под пятьдесят, и руки у неё такие, будто она всю жизнь только и делала, что стирала чужое белье, а кожа красная и с расширенными порами даже в вырезе платья.

— Никого я не звала, уж точно не вас, — огрызается Ливия. Ей холодно, ноги вязнут в снегу, а её партнёршам по пляске будто и все равно, что кругом снег лежит.

— Да неужели? — толстуха глумливо хохочет.

— Не звала.

— Ну-ну, — продолжает глумиться толстуха. Её телеса расплываются тестом, заключенной в корсет квашнёй, подпрыгивают в вырезе платья груди, кожа красная то ли от холода, то ли от внутреннего жара (а может оттого, что её обладательница регулярно прикладывается к бутылке).

Немая по-волчьи кривится, её надбровные дуги похожи на арочные проемы из темноты которых на Ливию глядят хищные звери, ждущие своего часа.

— Не дождётесь, — шипит Ливия, сама не очень понимая, что имеет ввиду. 

Они тащат её за собой, по дороге перепрыгивая через поваленные деревья. Ноги сбиты в кровь, сердце бешено колотится о ребра, пальцы немеют от холода.

— Ты должна нам подарок, — восклицает старшая.

— Да! Да! — голосят другие.

— Ничего я вам не должна.

— Должна, должна! А мы будем делать подарки в ответ? Не помнишь? Ты же звала нас. 

Она не помнит. То, что ей нужно, они не могут ей подарить. Голову её врага, проклятого Ипполито или другое, более счастливое будущее, которого у неё уже никогда не будет.

— Вы ничего не можете, вы просто злобные старухи! — кричит Ливия в ответ.

Немой то ли хорошие сорок, то ли скверные тридцать, но в восемнадцать даже это кажется старостью. Впрочем, оттого, что Ливия молода, радости ей никакой. Хотя нет, молодость — это время. Она может долго ждать, пока не найдёт своего врага, впереди у неё годы тоскливого ожидания, если отец не поторопится и не сдержит слово. Он назначил награду за головы Ферранте и Ипполито Альбрицци, но толку от этого пока никакого.

— Подарки! Подарки! — голосят они.

— Идите вы к черту! — отмахивается Ливия — и просыпается.

***

Зиму сменяет весна, а затем лето, и снова наступают осень и зима. Холодные ветры метут снег за окном, а потом снега тают, приходит весна. Ливия бродит по комнатам как неприкаянная, а в ушах звучит: «Подарки! Подарки!» Эти сны преследуют её даже днём. 

На Рождество она стоит в фамильной часовне и с ненавистью смотрит на деревянную фигуру человека на кресте. Отец тихо подходит сзади.

— Вы подкрадываетесь, как убийца, — роняет Ливия.

— Сегодня святой праздник, а у тебя такой мрачный вид.

— Бросьте. Вам просто нужен повод меня упрекнуть.

Отец теперь постоянно советует ей развеяться, перестать предаваться мрачным мыслям. Но думать о весёлом ей не с чего.

— Сдержите для начала ваши обещания, — говорит она. 

Лик зимы чернеет и тает, превращаясь в мириады ручьёв, мокрая земля покрывается зелёным ковром, листва на деревьях желтеет и слетает вниз шуршащим ковром. «Подарки! Подарки!» — звенит у Ливии в голове. В снах, где она не танцует с ведьмами, ей снится Ипполито, бывший любовник, отставивший ей отметину на лице на всю жизнь. В тех сновидениях она втыкает кинжал ему в шею и смотрит, как он истекает кровью. Алая жидкость бьёт фонтаном из перерезанной артерии (брызги попадают Ливии на лицо), он заваливается на бок и падает к её ногам. Лужа крови растекается, подол платья становится мокрыми от крови, в туфлях противно чавкает, как будто она идет по болоту. «Подарки! Подарки!», — прерывает эти видения безумный вопль.

***

Холм, на котором они стоят, открыт семи ветрам. Высоко над головой чернеет небо с россыпью звезд. Меж ними, в центре, горит костер. Старшая, древняя старуха, стоит голая по пояс, её морщинистые груди с тёмными сосками свисают, как два пустых кошелька, ребра торчат так, что можно их пересчитать. От основания шеи к животу идет широкая кровавая полоса, ещё одна пересекает живот, и две алые линии сходятся на пупке. Она достаёт из лежащего на плоском камне мешка пригоршню трав и с бормотанием швыряет в костер. Пламя взмётывается высоко вверх, принимая подношение, выбрасывает сноп искр. 

— Хорошо, — кивает старуха. 

В котле, висящем над огнем, варится что-то вонючее, невнятного цвета жидкость, издающая такие ароматы, что Ливия ощущает тошноту от одного запаха. Ещё одну пригоршню из мешочка старуха швыряет в котел.

Немая кладет руку Ливии на плечо и заставляет опуститься на колени. Земля холодная и влажная в этот ночной час, ноги в легких туфлях давно уже замёрзли. Плечи и туловище мёрзнут — на Ливии сейчас тоже только юбка, и она обхватывает себя руками, чтобы согреться.

Толстуха подаёт старшей ножницы. Та придирчиво осматривает их, затем, приблизившись к Ливии, отрезает солидную прядь её волос. Ливия хочет возмущённо вскрикнуть, но немая не позволяет ей, прижимая ладонь к её губам. Ладонь у неё неожиданно тёплая.

Старуха швыряет прядь волос в огонь, и костёр выбрасывает еще один сноп искр.

— Хорошо, — снова кивает она. Достаёт из стоящей рядом корзины беспокойно квохчущую курицу и перерезает ей горло, держа у Ливии над головой. Кровь капает на лицо, на голую грудь, стекает струйкой на живот. Краем глаза Ливия видит, как птица над головой сучит ногами и хлопает крыльями, даже с перерезанным горлом трепыхается, дергается в руках старухи. Немая тянет Ливию за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и несколько последних капель падают Ливии в рот. Она проглатывает их, облизывает губы.

Толстуха зачерпывает железной кружкой варево из костра, подносит Ливии.

— Пей, — повелевает старуха.

Ливия повинуется, давясь, преодолевая отвращение, глотает мерзкую на вкус жидкость.

— До дна, до дна, — приговаривает толстуха.

Кружка, кажется, бездонная, или это варево такое мерзкое. Когда омерзительная жидкость, наконец, заканчивается, Ливии кажется, что прошла вечность.

— А теперь, — провозглашает старуха, — время подарков.

Лица ведьм плывут перед глазами, костёр то удаляется, то приближается, в голове гудит набат. Покачнувшись, Ливия опускается на землю, едва успев выставить руки, чтобы смягчить падение. Трава холодная и сырая, мягкая, как постель, гибкая, как сыромятная плеть. Трава пахнет детством, играми с детьми прислуги и сказками, которые кормилица рассказывала ей на ночь. Чтобы что-то подарить — надо вспомнить, как это выглядит. Ливия мечтательно улыбается: о, конечно, ей есть что подарить этим добрым женщинам. Она дарит свои детские мечты в обмен на верный глаз, свой первый поцелуй отдаёт за твёрдую руку, любимую песню — за разящий удар, память о детских играх — за сильные ноги, чтобы без устали идти по следу врага. Она отдаёт этим женщинам всё, что у неё есть, а они делают ей подарки взамен. И только свою улыбку, очаровавшую обоих братьев Альбрицци, Ливия оставляет себе — чтобы одарить ею в последний момент перед неминуемой смертью того, кто должен умереть от её руки. Пусть унесёт её с собой на тот свет.

***

Ливия находит Ипполито в одном из больших городов и нежно улыбается, перед тем, как всадить шпагу в его сердце. Он смотрит на неё растерянно и жалко, а потом умирает, мешком падая к ей ногам, совсем как в том сне, и она большим острым ножом вырезает сердце из его груди. Распотрошённый труп лежит у её ног, на руках — свежая кровь. Скоро её бывший любовник превратится в груду смрадной гниющей плоти, покроется трупными пятнами и его сожрут черви — его лживое нутро, его сладкоречивый язык, его наглые глаза. А то, что останется, поглотит земля. Они квиты теперь.

Ливия кладёт сердце в шкатулку — оно горячее и всё еще бьется в её руках — садится на лошадь и едет искать их. Тех женщин, что так щедро одарили её (а она одарила их).

Она ищет их днём и ночью, в солнце и дождь, в метель и град. Она едет всё дальше и дальше, кружит по дорогам Европы, а снег тает и сменяется весенней грязью, сквозь которую прорастает трава. Сердце в шкатулке бьётся в такт её собственному, и Ливия то и дело прижимает руку к деревянной крышке, чтобы ощутить это. «Ты забрал мою жизнь, я забрала твою, теперь мы вместе, разве мы не идеальная пара?» Сердце шепчет ей по ночам секреты, свои и чужие, рассказывая то, что она хотела бы знать о других. В конце концов, одним осенним утром оно указывает ей верный путь.

Ливия останавливает лошадь перед покосившимся домиком у опушки леса. Разноцветная листва покрывает крышу, маленькие окошки глядят по-старушечьи подозрительно. Спешившись, Ливия входит внутрь.

Первое, что ей бросается в глаза — это гроб и тело в нём, источающее жуткий смрад. Тощая старуха, та, что была главной у них, лежит в наспех сколоченном деревянном ящике, распухшая, как это бывает с мертвецами не первой свежести. Над трупом кружатся мухи. Толстуха и немая почётным караулом сидят за столом. 

При виде Ливии лицо немой озаряет ослепительная улыбка. Она поднимается навстречу, и её изжелта-бледное лицо светится от счастья. Ей то ли плохие тридцать, то ли хорошие сорок (когда-то это казалось Ливии старостью), и в этот момент она похожа на Мадонну.

— Ну наконец-то, — бурчит толстуха. — Заждались уже. Теперь нас снова трое.


End file.
